oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama is the former president of the United States and a member of the Illuminati Background Barack Obama is a member of the Illuminati who served as the 44th President of the United States. At one point, he helped the Illuminati attack the Tower of Swag to recover the Omnitrix. History Oprah Makes Cartoons Around Ben's 17th birthday, Obama was tasked with observing him by Pindar Rothschild. To that end, he infiltrated Ben's team. Obama aided him on many missions during this time, and developed a genuine friendship with him and with Ferrick Wyatt. Obama kept his true allegiance a complete secret, but showed off some amount of strange powers such as sending Ben to another dimension. Near the end of his presidency, Obama asked for Ben's help dealing with a rogue John Kerry, who turned out to be Darkstar in disguise. Obama continued hanging out with the gang after his presidency ended, a fact that Ben didn't realize until months afterward, though Obama was happy to keep up the charade in order to influence Ben. During this time, a brief encounter with a rogue Humungousaur and his former vice president led to Obama's DNA being stored in the Omnitrix as Obama-Ben. When the Negative Bautenn took over Baumannville, Obama was briefly kidnapped, but Ben rescued him. When Ben visited some possible futures, he met a gruff and muscular future version of Obama. A similar, though younger, version visited the present later in order to defeat a rogue time-travelling Hitler. Obama's helicopter, the Obamacopter, was often used by the gang for transportation. OMC Forever After For Ben's 18th birthday, Obama worked with Ferrick to build a new Omnitrix to replace the one that had been destroyed. He then joined in helping Ben stop Evil Shocksquatch from gathering the Crystal Skulls, although his knowledge of the Pindar led him to not worry too much about it. After Evil Shocksquatch was stopped, Ferrick and Vilgax began to investigate the Illuminati, and convinced Ben to help them. Obama, terrified, joined them and tried to talk them out of their investigation. However, they accidentally stumbled upon the Illuminati's headquarters, where Obama was forced to reveal his true identity. Ben, furious, attacked him with Diamondhead, knocking out his eye, before escaping. After the battle, Pindar Rothschild ordered the Illuminati to leave Ben alone. Later, the Lizard King informed him that Ben was now hanging out with Ultimate Humungousaur instead, which troubled him. He was with Rothschild when the Lizard People captured Autism, but sat out the battle in order to use his influence in Washington to keep the incident quiet. TAOO Obama is the main character and appears in all episodes. Stick 10 In Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World, he was with Ben when S10 Ben dumped a bunch of villains in the OMC world. Personality Obama is kind and calm, often acting as a voice of reason. However, he hid his true identity as an Illuminati member. He is totally loyal to the Pindar, even going so far as attacking his friends when ordered. He seems to harbor some regret over what happened with Ben. Appearances Oprah Makes Cartoons *Barack's Bet *One Direction Infection *The Situation Escalates Considerably *Lake Monster Basketball *A Whacky Picnic *The Good Doctor *My Little Baracky *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Swaggatronix *Ben Goes to Articguana World *Death of An Hero *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *Rath on Anur Phaetos *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *AmpFibian is Special *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Great Retcon *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Deed to Alien X *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It *The Incredible Joe Biden *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 (future) *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *Ferrick Gets Rooted *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *Fatguson *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time OMC Forever After *Eh New Beginning *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *He Floats Among Us *Simple 2 *Walkin' on the Sun *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati *PastSex/SwagSounds (past) *Pray the Gay Away *The Mistake of God TAOO *All except Ultimate Ben Stick 10 *Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World Trivia *He is real. *His predator is Mitch McConnell *He is the main character of The Adventures of Obama See Also *Barack Obama/Gallery *Barack Obama (Ferrick 10) *Barack Obama (Dimension 11) *Obama 10 *No-Baumann Obama *Ultimate Obama *Obama-Ben *Barack Obama (Cradle to Grave) Category:Characters Category:Real people Category:Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Illuminati Members Category:Presidents